In Which Susan & Caspian Spend Some Time Together
by liz22463
Summary: Susan misses Caspian... Guess who comes back? Someone, Alice, is trying to steal away Caspian. Lots of Edmund moments. xD Funny disclaimers. Overall just really fluffy.
1. In Which Alice is Mad, & Susan Surprised

Disclaimer:

Moi: MUHAHAHA!! I own ALL of Narnia!! Muhahahehehe.

(SMACK)

Moi: Sigh. Fine... how about I only own EDMUND!!

(SMACK)

Moi: GAH!! Fine. I own nothing. It all belongs to C.S. Lewis and Disney (as this is in movieverse).

(SMACK)

Moi: Oww!! That HURTS you know?? What was that for?? What did I say wrong??

Edmund: Teeheeheehe. I just wanted to hit you over the head again with that super heavy book.

(Glares)

Edmund: (Still laughing)

Moi: (Smacks Edmund with even heavier book)

Edmund: Ow...

Moi: Stalks off angrily.

* * *

"Hey Susan, it's your turn to shoot."

The image of a newly crowned Narnian King vanished from Susan Pevensie's mind. She looked up in annoyance, and in one swift motion she notched an arrow and let if fly.

"By Jove Susan," exclaimed Phyllis, Susan's archery partner, "You didn't even aim!"

"What? Oh yes… lucky shot…" Susan said a bit absently. Susan wasn't even standing; she was sitting on a bench 10 meters away from the other archers, making her hit even more spectacular.

"Come on Susan, be a bit more enthusiastic. You just beat Alice's score, and when she finds out she's going to be so angry." Said Phyllis rather happily. Neither Susan nor Phyllis liked Alice very much.

Susan looked around. The archery range was the most beautiful place on campus. She loved the wide-open meadow, with its bright green grass and the lone bench right in the middle of everything. It somewhat reminded her of Narnia. At that moment, the archery instructor started speaking.

"I am pleased to announce this term's archery contest winners!" announced Prof. Auckland, who also doubled as a history professor. "Our 2nd runner up, Phyllis Fentley!" Barely concealing a smile, Phyllis walked up next to Prof. Auckland.

"Our 1st runner up, Alice Kerrington!" with this announcement, there was a loud gasp, and everyone started whispering. Alice Kerrington NEVER lost archery tournaments. She was the best in the school, at least before Susan started taking Archery this term. Alice stomped up next to Phyllis.

"And our winner is… Susan Pevensie!" exclaimed Prof. Auckland. He had always liked Susan even though on one History test she had written that England started with the Lion's song.

"That's not fair!" whined Alice. "She cheated!!" Prof. Auckland could be seen rolling his eyes. Just about everyone was used to her behavior.

"Ms. Pevensie?" asked the Professor. "Please come up here."

Susan snapped out of her daydream and walked up to Professor Auckland. "Professor, I assure you, I did not cheat." Susan said while looking at Alice pointedly. "Besides, how does one cheat at archery anyways?"

"No matter," replied Professor Auckland briskly, "you are the winner, and you shall receive the first place prize."

If this had been before, Susan would have been ecstatic to win first place. With first place comes great honor and glory, along with the extra credit points that all her professors would certainly bestow upon her. But all Susan could think about was a certain raven-haired monarch with a slight Spanish accent. Susan was snapped out of her daydream by a comment made by Alice.

"Who is that?" asked Alice with a smile playing on her lips. Susan paid no attention to her. She was concentrating on getting his image out of her mind. All of a sudden, Susan could feel strong arms embrace her from behind. Reflexes from years of being pranked by her dear brother, King Edmund the 'Just' kicked in. _He certainly wasn't 'Just' when he was pranking his siblings. _

(SMACK) An audible groan followed by an "ow…" could be heard coming from the stranger's mouth.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" The voice had a familiar, slight Spanish accent.

_Caspian!_ Susan's heart leapt. No, it can't be, so stop thinking about him. It'll only make it worse.

"Susan?" came that familiar voice. "Are you alright?"

Susan's eyes slowly adjusted to the bright sunlight, and she realized that Aslan had indeed heard her wish.

"Caspian!" Susan threw herself onto him with enough force to knock over anyone who hadn't had the vigorous training meant for a king.

Caspian caught Susan and managed not to fall over. As he embraced her, a mega-watt smile lit up his whole face.

Suddenly Susan untangled herself from Caspian's arms. A million thoughts ran through his head. _What if I was too late? Did she already move on? Maybe Edmund was wrong. What if she already has a suitor? _

"Is it really you?" breathed Susan with her eyes slightly moist. "I don't want to loose you again."

Caspian felt relief flow through his body. _So she hadn't moved on._ "It's really me, and I'm here to stay."

Susan smiled at his words, and pulled his face down close to hers, and kissed him.

The kiss was soft and tender, like the one they had shared before Susan and her siblings had to come back to England, but this kiss lacked the sadness and urgency the last one had possessed.

Caspian moved closer to Susan to make their kiss deeper, but before he could, he was interrupted by a comment made by Alice.

"Eww… I mean that is highly improper behavior. Especially on the campus of an all-girls school…" whined Alice.

The couple jumped apart and looked around to see the entire Upper 6th form staring at them with their jaw dropped. A couple of girls, including Alice, were glaring at Susan.

"But, Caspian," Susan asked with a confused expression on her face. "How did you…"

Before she got to finish her question, Caspian interrupted with a single word, as if it explained everything. "Edmund."

Susan rolled her eyes, knowing that she would either get it out of Caspian, or the culprit himself later. And if not, Peter would probably cave in to her glare and tell her everything.

Just then, Susan saw another class coming for their turn on the archery fields, but before she could make out which class, she saw a red and grey blur running straight at Caspian.

"CASPIAN!!" Lucy shouted as she ran straight into his arms.

"Hey Luce." Caspian greeted her with a smile. "We'll catch up later okay?"

"Okay!!" Lucy said excitedly. She turned around and walked back to the rest of the 2nd forms who were looking at her with a look of awe on their faces.

"What's up with him and your sister?" asked one of the girls that had crowded around Lucy, bombarding her with questions.

Lucy replied with a mischievous smile upon her face. "I think they're engaged."

* * *

Hey! I hope you liked the story. Sorry that was sort of short. Just a warning, this is going to be a happy Suspian. Where Susan and Caspian just hang out and stuff. No angst. :) I thought there weren't enough happy Suspians around so I wrote this. I'm not going to beg for reviews, but if you liked it, or if you didn't like it, tell me. Also, if you've got time, tell me if I should continue this story or not. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated. That's how we improve right?


	2. In Which Edmund Should Be Renamed Sleepy

Disclaimer:

Me: Hi Edmund!

Edmund: gr...

Me: geez... somebody is in a bad mood.

Edmund: What do you want?

Me: I just wanted to know if you'll do my disclaimer for this chapter.

Edmund: grrr...

Me: Gosh, what's got your knickers in a twist?

Edmund: I still haven't gotten any sleep yet!!

Me: Well fine. I'll just ask PETER to do it. I'm sure he'll help me.

Edmund: No! I can do it. What do I need to say?

Me: Uh... I don't know. How about, "This is a disclaimer. Lisa doesn't own any of this so don't sue her. I am an idiot."

Edmund: This is a disclaimer. Lisa doesn't own any of this so don't sue her. She is an idiot.

Me: HEY! Where's my super-heavy dictionary when I need it?

Edmund: Uh... Gotta run! Bye!

* * *

"Edmund Pevensie!" called Professor Gibbons, Edmund's maths teacher. "Please define a matrix for the class."

"Huh?" Edmund looked up with a slightly confused look on his face. He was having trouble staying awake in class, especially because he didn't get any sleep last night.

"That's what I thought, now in the future, please pay attention in class instead of dozing off!" replied Professor Gibbons with a smirk on her face.

"No, I know the answer." Edmund asked slightly exasperated. He had just gotten back from Narnia, and being stuck in a dreary old classroom just doesn't compare with sparring with soldiers. "What was the question again?"

"Please define a matrix." Prof. Gibbons said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"A matrix is a rectangular array of quantities or expressions in rows and columns that is treated as a single entity and manipulated according to particular rules." Replied Edmund with one eyebrow slightly raised. "But wouldn't it be easier to just use the system of equations?"

"Uh… yes Edmund, that's right." Professor Gibbons replied with a look of awe on her face. Her expression was not unusual, as the rest of the fourth forms in his class also had dropped jaws and bigger eyes than usual.

(RING)

Edmund rushed out of the classroom before anyone could question him about his supposedly nonexistent intelligence. In his haste, he ran into an upper 6th form (he could tell by the badges worn on their chest to signify they were the oldest of the school). As he turned to apologize, he realized that it was his older brother.

"Peter!" cried Edmund joyfully. "How did you get out of class so quickly? Don't you have double history on Wednesdays?"

"Yes, well the professor let us out as soon as we finished out tests." Peter said appreciatively. "But the test was absolutely horrid."

Edmund sympathized. History was the worse subject of all of the Pevensies. They would always mix up Narnian history with English history.

Just then, a girl wearing the same uniform as Lucy came running up to Peter.

"Will you give this message to Professor McMillan? It's from the headmaster of your sister school across the road." Asked the girl.

"Yeah, of course." Replied Peter. Although they weren't in Narnia, Peter was always as chivalrous to girls as he was when he was High King Peter the Magnificent.

"Hey, aren't you two Susan and Lucy's brothers?" asked the messenger girl uncertainly.

"Yeah we are. Why?" Edmund replied with a worried look on his face, "Are they hurt?"

"Um… No. Not Exactly." She looked uncertain as to if she should tell the brothers the piece of information that she had recently come by.

"Well, spit it out." Edmund cried exasperatedly.

(Smack)

"Ow! What was that for?" Edmund's older brother had just smacked him on the arm.

"Where are your manners?" reprimanded Peter. "And stop whining, that didn't even hurt!"

Edmund rolled his eyes at Peter and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. He was the best of his sibling when it came to sulking.

"Now, before Edmund so RUDELY interrupted," Peter said while glaring at Edmund, "what were you going to say?"

"Oh! Um…" the girl replied uncertainly, "I heard that Susan and this really good looking guy with a Spanish accent that all the girls are crushing on are engaged." She said the last part so fast that it was almost incomprehensible.

"WHAT?" shouted Peter. His face had started to turn a nice shade of purple that matched Lucy's coronation dress.

"I'll just be going now…" said the messenger girl warily.

"Uh… Me too!" piped Edmund as he started to run after her.

Peter turned around and grabbed Edmund's collar and pulled him back. "Ed, what did you do?"

"Hey! I just got my tie perfectly messed up. Now you had to go ruin it!" cried Edmund indignantly. "Besides, why do you always assume that I did it?"

"Because you're the evil mastermind of the family," replied Peter, "and you ARE the one the always does it."

Edmund having being slightly softened at being called an 'evil mastermind' and also wanting to share his tremendous deed, finally gave in to Peter. "Let's go take a walk."

Peter walked in silence all the way down to the gardens, and then he finally cracked. "So, how'd you do it?"

Edmund, wanting to tease his older brother, decided to play dumb. "How'd I do what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't play dumb." Replied Peter slightly annoyed. "Let me rephrase. How, did, you, bring, Caspian, back?"

"So. High King Peter the Magnificent doesn't know how I, mere King Edmund, brought back Caspian?" asked Edmund with smirk plastered onto his face.

"Edmund…" Peter said warningly.

"I just talked to Aslan." Replied Edmund like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Peter dropped the daisy that he had been fingering.

"Yeah, I was sitting by the pond sometime after midnight thinking about how dismal Susan has been lately, and I just begged Aslan to let me go to Narnia to bring Caspian here. Suddenly, I felt that familiar tugging feeling in my gut and then I was at the Stone Table." Edmund paused for dramatic effect and then continued on, "There stood Aslan, and after I ran to greet him, he gave me a pebble. He said that whenever Caspian and I were ready to go, to rub the pebble really hard and we would be transported back here. He also mentioned something about a catch, but he wouldn't tell me what it was."

Just then, Edmund was interrupted by Professor McMillan. "Fine day for a stroll, right boys?" said the professor with a smile on his face.

"Yes professor." Peter and Edmund chorused together happily. They both had always especially liked Professor McMillan as he was always in a jolly mood.

"Professor," Peter began as he pulled out an envelope from his bag, "I was asked to pass this on to you."

"Why thank you Peter!" exclaimed Prof. McMillan as he took the envelope from Peter and opened it. He put on his reading glasses and scanned the letter. "Oh, my. Apparently there's an emergency board meeting regarding new materials that started five minutes ago." Said the professor as he took out his pocket watch to check. "Oh I must run. I'll catch up with you boys later."

"Bye Professor McMillan." Chorused the boys once again.

Edmund turned back to Peter and asked, "Now where was I?"

"The pebble," prompted Peter.

"Oh of course. Well, after that Aslan gave me a horse and I rode to Caspian's castle." Said Edmund. "Did you know he's restoring Cair Paravel to its former glory?

"Oh, that's noble of him." Replied Peter. "I'm glad he's doing it. It was horrible to see our old castle in ruins like that."

"Yeah, it is. Anyways, I found Caspian training with the swords master and I, well…" Edmund trailed off.

"You what?" asked Peter with one eyebrow raised.

"I completely forgot about my mission and started sparring with Caspian." Replied Edmund sheepishly. "It was a great exercise!" he added.

Peter rolled his eyes and motioned for Edmund to go on with the story.

"It wasn't until after we washed up and ate dinner that I remembered why I was even in Narnia in the first place. To my great disappointment, as soon as I told Caspian what Aslan had said, he wanted to leave immediately."

Peter's confused expression prompted Edmund into explaining.

"Don't get me wrong. It was obvious that Caspian had missed Susan, and I wanted them to be together as soon as possible, but I was tired and was hoping for some sleep before we left."

Peter burst out laughing, and Edmund waited with a sour expression on his face until he was finished.

"The funny part is that Caspian said that he didn't know how long had passed in our time, but it had been four months in Narnia." Edmund continued.

"But it's only been four months here too." Interrupted Peter. "I guess Aslan bridged the time difference."

Edmund patted Peter on the shoulder and said, "Now here's a bright one."

Peter lightly punched Edmund's arm and Edmund winced.

"Don't be such a baby." Peter said.

Edmund scrunched up his sleeve to reveal a deep scar.

"Did you get that sparring with Caspian?" Peter asked. "Maybe he was a better swordsman than I thought."

Edmund turned red and mumbled something along the lines of, "No, I got it from sparring with the swords master."

Peter chuckled and Edmund went on with the story. "So I did what Aslan told me to do, and I rubbed the pebble. There was the familiar feeling of nausea and then Caspian and I were in my dorm. Caspian was still in his Narnian clothes so I gave him your shirt and pants that I had accidentally packed in my suitcase."

"He's wearing my clothes?" asked Peter slightly irritated.

"Well would you rather he walk around in Narnia clothes and have people think he's insane?" asked Edmund. Then he quickly added, "Wait, never mind. Don't answer that."

"So have we now come in a full circle yet?" asked Peter patiently.

"Not quite," replied Edmund, "when we got back, it was around 3 a.m. I sneaked Caspian out, and by then I was exhausted. I climbed back into bed only to have Dodge come in and wake me up. My clock was off by two hours, and I had to go to class. Luckily it was only maths today."

Peter shook his head at Edmund with a grin on his face. "Well Ed, you had better go catch up on your sleep."

As Edmund turned to go, Peter decided to add something. "Oh, and Ed?"

"Yes?" Edmund turned around with an inquisitive look on his face.

"You're a horrible story teller." Peter said with a smile.

And with a roll of his eyes, he was off.

* * *

How was that? Thanks to all that reviewed!! I got so many!! So happy that you guys liked it!! Hey I have a little poll for you guys. Instead of posting it in my profile, and then you'd have to go and find it, I'm just going to hold it here. I've always wanted to know which colour was most popular, so... What's your favourite colour? Just if you planned on reviewing, just say red or whatever after your message. If you didn't plan on reviewing, just type the colour by itself. That's if you have a few seconds to spare, I don't want anybody to feel to obligated! Anyways, I'll post it on the next chapter! Remember, reviewing just makes me update faster!!


	3. In Which Caspian Finds A Place to Stay

Disclaimer:

Me: WheeEEEeeeEE!!

Edmund: Are you okay?

Me: Heeeheeeheee...

Edmund: It's official. She's gone bonkers.

* * *

"There's the kitchens, and you can sneak out through the back door on your right," whispered Edmund while pointing to a wooden door.

"Thanks Ed. Now go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Caspian said with a grin. He had been smiling nonstop ever since Edmund had told him that he was coming to see Susan. It was actually beginning to get on Edmund's nerves.

"I think I hear somebody coming," Edmund said while putting a finger to his lip. "Go!"

But before Caspian could slip out the door. A man of roughly thirty years old turned the corner. At the sight of the two boys, his jaw dropped in a look of utter surprise. "Prince Caspian?" he whispered, shocked.

"King." Edmund prompted. "It's King Caspian now…"

Caspian turned toward Edmund and rolled his eyes. Edmund had a tiny habit of correcting people whenever they messed up their titles. It was quite humorous to bystanders.

"King Edmund?" asked the mystery man. "You're here too?"

"Well, obviously." Edmund replied with a roll of his eyes. He was getting quite crabby as he STILL hasn't gotten his beauty sleep yet.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Edgar Lindall, I was one of the villagers that had left through the trees when the mighty Aslan offered us a new life. Now I am here as the new Medieval History professor." Edgar said with a smile. "May I ask why Your Majesties are out sneaking about so late?"

"It's like this…" Caspian started to say, but before he could finish his explanation, Edmund butted in.

"Caspian is here because he's in love with my older sister, but now he has nowhere to stay, so can we pretend he's your nephew and have him stay with you?" Edmund asked quickly with his best 'I'm so charismatic' grin.

"Of course, Your Majesty, it's the least I can do." Edgar Lindall said with a smile.

"Oh, Caspian. Stop looking so doubtful, do YOU have any better ideas?" Edmund asked, referring to the undecided look on Caspian's face.

"Well, no," replied Caspian, "and since it's for Susan, and there's only a couple of days until your half term, I guess we wouldn't be intruding upon Edgar for too long."

"Exactly." Edmund said with his diplomatic smile. "Oh, and another note, we must start calling Edgar 'Professor Lindall', and he must stop calling us 'Your Majesties'."

"All right, although it's going to take some getting used to." replied Professor Lindall. "Your Majesty... I mean Caspian, let me show you where we'll be staying, so Edmund can get his sleep."

"Yeah! That's a great idea! BYE!" grumbled Edmund, as he trudged down the hall back to the dorms.

Prof. Lindall and Caspian chuckled. "I guess sparring really did wear him out," noted Caspian with a grin. "By the way, is the headmaster going to mind that all of a sudden, you have a nephew?"

"I'll leave him a letter explaining things; we'll make something up," replied Prof. Lindall. "In the meantime, let me show you to my rooms, and we can get acquainted."

"Sounds like a good idea." Caspian said with a grateful smile.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I just needed to get out the part on how Caspian has a place to stay... you know, all the technical stuff. Now we can start having fun with Susan and Caspian. ;) Thanks to all who participated in my poll. Here are the standings so far.

Favourite Colour Poll

Silver: 1  
Purple: 1  
Green: 2  
Blue: 1

Thank you to Gottadance88, RID3RLVR, Lealfaithful, threequila, and an anonymous reviewer with the username of "caspian and susan ()". As a thank you, when you guys review (only the ones I listed up there) please include something that you want one of the characters to say, and I'll see if I can put it in the next chapter. The poll is still going on, so if you want to see a snippet of your imagination in this Suspian, just vote! Also, thanks to ALL that reviewed! The only reason I even got this mini chapter up today was because of all the reviews. Seriously, you're spoiling me. xD


	4. In Which Alice is Annoying

I'm listening to Suite

"Ugh…" muttered Caspian as he slowly gained consciousness.

"Good morning!" came the bright voice of Caspian's newly acquired uncle, Prof. Lindall. "I've already had a chat with the headmaster, and he didn't seem to care that you're staying with me. Personally, I think that he's still overjoyed that he could find a Medieval History professor on such short notice."

Caspian merely rolled over and mumbled something incoherent that sounded like, "Five more minutes."

"If you insist…" replied Edgar, "but, if you don't hurry, you'll miss breakfast. Meaning that you won't be able to see Edmund's sister at the morning festivities."

At this comment, Caspian sat straight up in bed, wide awake, and asked, "where's the dining hall Professor Lindall?"

Professor Lindall chuckled. "My, my. It seems that you are quite fond of this Susan girl. If you get ready within the next five minutes, you can come to breakfast with me. I'll show you the way while giving you a mini-tour of our campus building."

"That sounds reasonable." Caspian said while putting on his, uh… Peter's shirt. "I'm ready Professor Lindall."

 "You might want to comb your hair first." The professor chuckled while slightly laughing at Caspian. "Oh, and by the way, you should start calling me Uncle Edgar, or just simply Edgar."

Caspian smiled. "Of course, **Uncle** Edgar." Caspian emphasized 'uncle' with a mocking smirk.

_Uncle_ Edgar threw a comb at Caspian and hit him over the head, but Caspian seem unfazed. "Thanks, I was looking for a comb."

Edgar rolled his eyes. Kings have a weird sense of humor. Look at Edmund. "Was Susan surprised to see you yesterday?"

A smile lit Caspian's face as he nodded.

While Edgar patiently waited for Caspian to finish, he was packing some things into a backpack.

"Okay, NOW I'm ready." Caspian said after thoroughly combing his hair. Not that it made any difference.

Edgar looked skeptically at Caspian. "Well then, it seems as if combing has no effect on your hair, so we might as well leave."

Edgar grabbed his briefcase and handed Caspian the backpack filled with essential stuff, and walked out the door, assuming that Caspian would follow. Caspian lingered a little by the door as if trying to decide on something. Just then, Edgar called out, "Caspian, are you coming?"

Caspian snapped out of his temporary gaze and nodded. Shutting the door behind him, he ran up to Edgar and asked, "Wait, how am I going to be able to see Susan again? I had to sneak in yesterday. Isn't the boys' school and girls' school normally separated?"

Edgar smiled. "Normally, yes, but Edmund seems to have a very good sense of timing. There's two day until half term, meaning that according to tradition, the boys' school and the girls' school visit with each other. Today the girls are coming here, but tomorrow the boys are visiting."

Caspian nodded and then asked, "What's half term?"

"Half term is a week off school. By the way Caspian, where are you going to stay during half term?"

Caspian looked worried, but before he could reply, Edgar offered Caspian a place to stay. "You could stay with me. If you want that is."

"Truly Edgar? You wouldn't mind?" Caspian asked doubtfully. He didn't think that Edgar would want an eighteen-year-old teenager living with him.

"It's the least I can do Caspian. Besides, I'm getting a little lonely." Edgar replied with a brilliant smile on his face. "Also, I live in Finchley, and that's where the Pevensie's live."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me Caspian. I'd like to think of us as friends now."

Caspian smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. Now are you sure this is the right way to the dining hall?"

Edgar stopped suddenly. "Uh… actually, I think the dining hall is on the other side of the building. I must have turned left instead of right." Edgar said sheepishly.

Caspian rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Well we had better start walking back. " Just then a bright-eyed Edmund walked into view.

"Good morning Caspian, Professor Lindall. How was your night?" before Caspian or Lindall had a chance to answer, Edmund continued on, "My night was fantastic. Thanks for asking. I slept like a baby for 10 hours."

Caspian chuckled. "It looks like Edmund finally got his beauty sleep, Edgar." He said while putting a hand on Edgar's shoulder.

Edmund's jaw dropped, and this time, before he could say anything, Caspian interrupted, "Yes, Edgar and I have become moderately close, and I am going to spend half term with him."

Edmund finally closed his mouth, but then opened it again to say, "That's not what I was surprised about. It's just the fact that you called him Edgar. Can I call him Edgar too?"

"No you may not," interrupted Edgar Lindall, "you may call me Professor Lindall, now run along before I give you detention."

Edmund and Caspian were stunned. They looked at each other with wide-eyed surprise. Neither of them expected Lindall to order around a Narnian king, even though they weren't in Narnia. Edgar burst out laughing and so did Caspian after a pause. Edmund simply stomped off to the direction that Edgar and Caspian came from.

"Edmund, isn't the dining hall the other way?" Caspian called out to Edmund between laughs.

Edmund turned around, looked at Caspian and Lindall with a dark look in his eyes and said, "I knew that. I was just… um… seeing where this leads."

Lindall looked at Edmund doubtfully and then asked, "But isn't that the laundry room?"

Edmund was at a lost for words, but then a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes, and he shot back, "What are you two doing here?"

This time, Caspian and Lindall were at a lost for words while Edmund waited with a smirk on his lips. Then, Edgar said meekly, "We got lost." Caspian shot Edgar a look and Edgar quickly rephrased. "Um… _I_ got lost."

Edmund burst out laughing and said, "I guess we're even now. We should probably get to the dining hall, Peter said he would find the girls and save us a table."

"Caspian!" Susan called with a bright smile on her face. True to his word, Peter had found a table and the girls. They were seated comfortably, already with plates of food.

"What, I don't get a greeting?" Edmund asked playfully. At this, Lucy promptly got up and gave Edmund a hug.

"Well, sit down." Peter said, slightly smirking at the look on Edmund's face.

Caspian took a seat next to Susan, and Edmund next to Peter. Only Professor Lindall was still standing.

"Oh," Caspian said, "This is Edgar Lindall. He is our new Medieval history professor. He was one of the men who supported my father in Narnia. Now, I'm staying with him, posing as his nephew."

Lucy smiled up at Professor Lindall and asked, "Would you like to sit with us?"

"Actually, I have to go sit at the professors' tables, thank you for asking. I'll see the lot of you later." Edgar replied, winking. He started walking in the wrong direction, and Edmund had to get up and show him where the professors' tables are.

"I'll go get you and Edmund some food." Susan said kindly to Caspian. "What do you like?"

"Anything's fine Susan. But shouldn't I be the one getting food for you?" Caspian asked Susan with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Well, you can wait on me at lunch." Susan replied with a flirty look, taking off towards the buffet line.

Just then, Edmund came back with a mound of pancakes, lots of syrup, and some sausages on the side. He began to eat greedily.

"You're such a pig." Lucy commented, laughing at Edmund stuffing food into his face, while still maintaining a poised aura.

"Hi!" came a bright voice behind Caspian. "I'm Alice! Susan's friend." Lucy glared at Alice, and Caspian looked confused.

"What are you doing here?" Susan all but spat at Alice. She had just appeared behind Edmund with two plates loaded with food.

"Oh, nothing. Just introducing myself." Alice said with a blinding smile. "Bye Caspian!" On her way back to her own table, Alice paused near Susan and whispered, "My, my, don't we have an appetite this morning." Alice looked pointedly at the plates of food Susan was holding. "You might want to watch your figure."

Susan had a hard time not throwing those same plates of food at Alice's retreating figure. After counting from ten, she sat down next to Caspian gave him the food, and passed Edmund his second plate.

"You look beautiful today." Caspian whispered in Susan's ear. Susan smiled, and her grumpy mood instantly vanished.

Meanwhile, Alice was watching Caspian whisper something in Susan's ear. She smirked. Alice Kerrington ALWAYS got what she wanted. And she wanted Caspian.

* * *

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Freshly baked blueberry muffins for those who review! ;) Siriusly, I just baked blueberry muffins!


	5. In Which Caspian is Very Jealous

Disclaimer:

Edmund: Yum!! You make the best blueberry muffins.

Me: Thanks!!

Edmund: Yum! I'm so glad I reviewed!!

Me: 0:)

Edmund: MUST HAVE MORE!!

Me: no.

Edmund: GR...

Me: Fine. Take the whole box.

Edmund: Box?

Me: YES!! I didn't bake them, I bought them at Ralphs! JUST STOP WITH THE GLARING!!

Edmund: But I'm not even glaring. Oh well, at least I get the muffins!

_BRRRING!!_

"Ugh. There's the bell, well we better get to class." Edmund said dejectedly, he was just going to get another plate of pancakes.

"Caspian, you are going to be with Susan in Lower Sixth today. Apparently the Upper Sixth class was full, so I volunteered you to go down a year. I knew you wouldn't mind." Professor Lindall said with a wink.

"Where did you come from?" Edmund asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Ed, he just got here, if you weren't so busy mumbling about pancakes, you would have noticed too." Peter teased Edmund.

"Okay, well we better get to class! Come on Caspian." Susan said quickly as she took Caspian's arm and led him away.

Meanwhile, Alice was walking towards the same classroom with a smirk on her face.

"Okay girls, I'd like you to pair up with one of our guests. You have five minutes, go!" Professor Kellog said.

"Caspian!" Came a sickly sweet voice from behind Susan. "Be my partner?"

"Well, actually I was going to be with Susan."

"I'm sure Susan won't mind. Will you Susan?" Alice asked with a fake smile on her face.

"Actually,"

"Great! Come on Caspian!" Alice interrupted without waiting for an answer from Susan.

Susan threw up her arms as if to say, 'great'.

"So, did Alice steal your boyfriend?" asked a voice that Susan had never heard before.

She turned around and found herself face to face with a handsome boy about Peter's age. "No, she just happened to manipulate him into being her partner."

The guy chuckled. "She tends to do that. I'm Paul Kerrington." He said while sticking out his hand to Susan.

Susan shook it, and said, "Susan Pevensie." She paused for a moment and then asked, "How do you know Alice?"

"She's my sister, but sometimes, I think she's the devil." Paul said with a lopsided grin.

Susan laughed and shook her head disbelievingly. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Thank the heavens that I'm older, or else she would probably have dressed me up in Mum's clothes and put makeup on me." Paul said with a mock shudder. "Do you want to be partners?"

"Sure." Susan replied with a smile on her face.

"Okay class. Find a table with your partner, and on the table you'll find a list of questions that I want you to ask each other. Then, write them down on a piece of paper. This will be for a completion grade." Professor Kellog said from the head of the class.

"After you milady." Paul said with a mock bow and a smirk on his face.

Susan decided to play along. "Thank you, milord." Susan said while sitting down in the chair that Paul had pulled out for her.

"Okay. So…" Paul said uncertainly while looking at the list of questions. He mock cleared his throat and said, "Miss Pevensie, how many years do you have?"

Susan laughed. "I'm sixteen. You?"

Paul scribbled something on his paper and said, "seventeen."

Susan wrote his answer on her paper with a flourish and then asked, "Shouldn't you be with Peter in Upper Sixth then?"

Paul leaned back into his chair and with a roll of his eyes said, "Ugh. I know. My parents thought it would be better for me to be in the same class with Alice during the visiting. They think we don't spend enough time together. I hate it when they do that."

Susan giggled and started reading the next question, "What colour hair/eyes do you have?"

"Uh… Brownish blondish hair, and blue eyes?" Paul asked uncertainly.

Susan scribbled something down. "Gah!! This is so annoying. How about we switch papers and just get this stupid thing done?"

"Sounds good to me." Paul laughed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room…

 "Caspian? HELLO?" Alice said impatiently while waving a hand in front of his face.

"Ah. What?" Caspian asked distractedly.

Alice huffed. Things were not going to plan, all Caspian was doing was watching her stupid brother and that Susan girl laugh about something.

_BRRING!!_

The bell rang again, this time signaling the end of the class period.

"Hey Paul, would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Sure. Are you going to sit with Peter?"

"Yeah, and Edmund and Lucy. I don't know about Caspian though." Susan replied slightly sad.

"Don't worry about Caspian. I'm sure he'll escape from the clutches of my evil sister as soon as he can." Paul consoled Susan.

"Okay." Susan replied with a smile. Paul was so good at making her feel better.

Alice was walking towards Paul and Susan with the same fake smile on her face.

"I hope you don't mind Susan, but Caspian is going to sit with us today." Alice said, clutching Caspian's arm. Caspian had a look of pure fear on his face, but when he caught sight of Paul standing next to Susan, his look of fear turned into a glare.

"Actually, Alice, I'm going to sit with Susan." Caspian interjected.

Alice's jaw dropped, Susan smirked, and Paul was trying hard not to laugh at the look on his sister's face.

Alice quickly recovered and turned her attention towards Paul. "Paul." She said coldly.

"Alice." Paul replied, matching Alice's tone.

"Imbecile."

"Bitch."

Alice tossed her hair and stalked off. Susan looked at Paul, and then started laughing.

Come on Paul, Caspian, lets go find my siblings, they're a lot nicer than Alice.

"Hey, Paul!" Peter exclaimed while waving to them. "We've got a table."

Paul took a seat opposite of Peter, Edmund and Lucy. Susan sat next to Paul and Caspian sat next to Susan, putting Susan in the middle of Caspian and Paul.

An awkward silence followed, until Edmund commented, "Wow. Awkward."

SMACK!

"Oww!! Lucy!! What was that for?" Edmund mock whined at his little sister.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"So, Caspian." Paul began, uncertain as to whether he should try to be friendly. "Um… Caspian."

"Yes?" Caspian replied curtly.

"Um… I was just going to say. Caspian. That's an interesting name. Were you named after the sea?"

"No. I was named after my father." Caspian replied.

Paul looked happy that their conversation was actually going somewhere. "Oh. That's interesting. I was named after my great-uncle. Was your father named after the Caspian Sea?"

"No. He was named after my grandfather."

"Was your grandfather named after the sea?"

"No. He was named after my great-grandfather."

"Was your…"

"Okay!" Edmund interrupted, knowing just how far up Caspian's family tree they could go.

"So Paul. I asked my mum, and she said that you could stay with us during half-term." Peter said.

"Thanks Peter. At least now I won't have to deal with Alice over the break." Paul replied with a grateful smile.

"Oh, I forgot you two knew each other, we'd love to have you over." Susan said to Paul

Caspian put his arm around Susan possessively and Susan smiled at him.

Alice glared at Susan, snuggling with Caspian. But then she smirked. The war isn't over yet, and she just thought of the perfect way to rope Caspian right into her arms.

Yes, I know that the professor's name is the name of a breakfast cereal. Hey, it was either that or Professor Whatsit. Anyways, there's a quote in here from a movie. New York Styled Cheesecake to anybody to who knows which quote and which movie! Hint: Paul said it. I'm running out of desserts!! HELP!


	6. In Which Edmund Offers Lots of Advice

Disclaimer:

Lucy: Hello! Edmund isn't doing the disclaimer today because he said that I could do it!

Edmund: (muffled sounds) NO, SHE STUCK ME IN THE CLOSET!!

Lucy: Heehee.

Edmund: hmph.

Lucy: I love you Edmund

Edmund: sigh...

"Hey Edmund." Peter said rather sleepily.

"Hi Peter. Do you know where we're going?" Edmund asked slightly confused. The boys were scheduled to go visit the girls' school and meet in the dining hall. Unfortunately, both Peter and Edmund had gotten lost as soon as they stepped inside the school. "I guess we best follow the signs. I'm pretty sure they're there for a reason."

Peter rolled his eyes as if to say, "Duh!"

"Anyways," Edmund continued, "where's Caspian?"

"He and Lindall left earlier. The professors have to be there ahead of time, and Caspian left a note under my door." Peter replied.

"Peter, I think you should try to get to know Caspian better. Now that the anxiety of war is over, both of you can relax. Besides, he's not a bad person."

"I guess you're right. I'll do it for Susan" Then, rather hesitantly, he went on, "Do you think it's irresponsible of him to leave Narnia without a king while he goes off and woos our sister?"

"Actually, I was wondering about that too," Edmund started, "but I've come to the conclusion that since Aslan let me go back into Narnia to get Caspian, he must have wanted Caspian to come."

Peter nodded, and then asked, "But what if he gets back to Narnia, and Narnia is in disarray again because so much time has passed?"

"Well, when I went back, the same amount of time passed in England and in Narnia. I think that Aslan controls the times, because there seems to be no logical explanation for the time difference." Edmund replied thoughtfully. "Remember how we lived out half of our lives in Narnia, and then returned to find that it was only a second later/"

The explanation Edmund was coming to suddenly dawned on Peter. "So you're saying that when Caspian returns, it'll most likely be just a second after he left?"

"Exactement." Edmund said, using a French phrase that his favorite fictional detective, Hercule Poirot, often used.

"When did my little brother become so smart?" Peter asked while playfully mussing up Edmund's hair.

With a disgruntled look on Edmund's face, Edmund pushed open the dinning hall doors and instantly located Paul, Susan, Lucy, and Caspian, already seated.

Edmund felt like banging his head over and over on the table. He had gotten paired with a girl who just wouldn't shut up. The teacher was reading a magazine with her feet propped up on her desk, and his friends were flirting with the girls they had gotten partnered with. It was time to leave.

"Professor Rimes, I don't feel so good, may I be excused?" Edmund asked with wide-eyed innocence, and his best pout.

"Of course Edmund." Professor Rimes replied. Nobody could resist Edmund's puppy-dog face.

"Thank you." Edmund said with a smile. He took his book-bag and all but ran out the room.

Edmund loved to walk around in the halls when nobody was there. It was peaceful and very calming. It gave him a sense of awareness, like he was the only person on earth.

"Edmund?" came a voice from around the corner.

Edmund jumped. So much for being alone. "Oh, it's you Caspian."

Caspian motioned for Edmund to come and sit next to him on the bench. As Edmund was sitting down, Caspian asked, "So, what are you doing out here?"

Edmund smiled ruefully and replied. "I couldn't stand another minute of class. It was so boring. You?"

"Paul and Susan were laughing throughout the class period. I didn't want to watch. Besides, that Alice girl kind of scares me." Caspian replied.

"You're jealous of Paul." Edmund stated simply.

Caspian looked up at Edmund. "It's just that I came here to spend time with her."

Edmund smiled. "I think Susan might be a little angry with you."

Caspian looked surprised, and then confused. "Why would she be angry at me? Is it something I did?"

"No, it's because of Alice. Susan isn't happy that Alice is always stealing you away from her."

"Oh. It wouldn't be polite to tell her to leave me alone though."

Edmund sighed. "Look. Alice is the type of girl who just won't quit. No matter what you say she'll still try to steal you away from Susan."

"But if nothing I say will discourage her, how will that help?"

"If you tell her to back off, Susan will be happier."

"I will do that. Thank you Edmund." Caspian replied, looking a lot happier than he did a few minutes ago.

"Caspian, are you acting all modern to impress Susan?" Edmund asked suddenly.

"Yes." Caspian replied slightly embarrassed. An awkward silence followed, then Caspian asked, "Hey Edmund?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"No."

"Okay."

_BRRRINGGG!!_

"Caspian!! Came two feminine voices at the same time. Alice and Susan had both reached Caspian at the same time.

"So Caspian," Alice began, "are you going to sit with us today?" She asked with a sickly sweet smile.

Susan glared at Alice and was just about to say something when Caspian interrupted. "Actually, I'm going to sit with my girlfriend today. Come on Susan. Bye Ed."

Edmund watched the look on Alice's face turn from sweetness into angriness.

He could only imagine what she was thinking. _Oh Susan. You may have won this round, but I have already set my plan into motion. MUHAHAHAHA._

Little did he know, he wasn't that far off mark.

"That was a great dinner." Edmund said after finishing off his roast beef.

"Caspian, would you like to walk with me back to our dorms?" Peter asked Caspian. Apparently, he took Edmund's advice.

"Yes Peter. It will be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other better." Caspian replied, clearly happy that Peter was making an effort to be friendly.

Edmund watched as Caspian and Peter walked off together. He was glad that things are starting to work out between Caspian and Susan. Susan would have been happy to see Peter and Caspian getting along, but unfortunately, she and Lucy had just left for a meeting in the library.

"Well, it's just us now." Paul said to Edmund.

"Yeah. Let's go back."

Edmund and Paul started walking back to the boys' school. Paul turned his head over towards Edmund and stated, "I don't like Susan as anyone more than a friend's little sister. She's like _my_ sister. So you can tell Caspian to stop glaring at me. It probably hurts his eyes to glare that much."

Edmund chuckled. "Yeah. I think Caspian will be relieved to hear that."

Suddenly, Paul changed the subject. "She's a real sweetheart." Paul said sarcastically, referring to Alice. "I think she's still yelling at one of her friends who spilled water on her."

Edmund laughed. "I'll bet."

"I really hate her you know." Paul said vehemently. "As a kid, she would do stuff like tie me down in a chair and put makeup on me and stuff like that. Even though I could completely beat her up, Mum and Dad would say something along the lines of, 'Now Paul, just humor your little sister for a while.' When I did beat her up, she would go crying to Mum and Dad."

Edmund grimaced.

"Yeah." Paul continued. "Now you know why I like Susan and Lucy."

"Compared to _your _sister, _my_ sisters are complete angels." Edmund scoffed.

"They are." Edmund and Paul had arrived at their school. "It was nice talking to you Edmund. I'll meet you, Peter, and Caspian here tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You're coming back with us right?"

Paul nodded.

"Okay. We're taking the train to Finchley. Lucy and Susan will meet as at the station." Edmund said.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." And with that, Edmund sprinted up the stairs to his room. He couldn't wait to read the new James Bond book that had just come out, Live and Let Die.

* * *

LoVe iT? HaTe iT? Review!! By the way, I know that in the book Edmund was born in 1930. but I'm making him born in 1940, because he's 14 1/2 in this story, and that would make the year about 1954, so that fits the time period. Hope nobody minds too much.


	7. In Which An Unexpected Visit Is Made

Disclaimer:

Edmund: STUPID CRICKET!!

Me: Okay...

Edmund: Don't you hear the chirping?!

Me: ...

Edmund: It's driving me insane!

Lucy: 'puts a hand on his shoulder' it's okay Edmund. The cricket can't possibly be driving you insane because you already are.

Me: snickers

Edmund: grr...

Me talking to Lucy: We'd better run...

Edmund: COME BACK HERE YOU TWO!!

* * *

"Hey Luce, Susan, over here!" Edmund yelled across the street while waving his arms around like a madman.

"Stop." Paul put an arm on Edmund's shoulder. "You'll put someone's eye out, namely, me."

Peter shook his head at the two friends, while Caspian merely smiled. Everyone was in a good mood because it was finally half term.

"Okay, the train leaves in about 10 minutes, so we'd better get going." Peter said to his sisters after they crossed the street.

"Caspian, I'm sure it's safe." Susan consoled a very hesitant Caspian. She was slightly amused by his uncertainty. "Who knew the mighty king was afraid of trains?" Susan whispered into his ear with a coy smile on her face.

Caspian chuckled and said, "Fine. Let us go."

Susan smiled up at him and they stepped onto the train together.

_I hate that Susan girl. What does she have that I don't? No matter, I'll get what I want, I always do. _Alice had to console herself that she was better than Susan while she watched the couple whisper and laugh about something. Then, all of a sudden, they disappeared. Alice blinked. _This can't be happening._ Edmund and Lucy disappeared next. Alice rubbed her eyes, thinking that she was imagining things. _There's that idiot brother of mine, and the oldest Pevensie. _Alice ran up to catch up to Paul, but he and Peter disappeared also. Someone had pushed Alice, and in her confusion, she lost her balance. But instead of hitting the hard floor of the train that she expected, Alice felt soft grass beneath her.

"OWW."

"That's my knee you dolt."

"Get off!"

"Edmund!!"

"Boys…"

The Pevensies, Caspian, and Paul had not stepped onto the train as they imagined, but had fallen through the floor and landed in a green meadow… on top of each other, with Edmund at the bottom of the pile.

"Okay! Get off!!" Edmund yelled.

"Jeez Edmund, we're off." Lucy retorted.

Susan merely rolled her eyes. "Let's focus on the important things alright? I think we're back in…"

"Narnia." Caspian finished. Susan looked up at Caspian, and said nothing.

_THUMP!_

Something had landed in a tree not far from where they were standing.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Peter replied looking very much like the high king that he is.

"Peter, Paul and I will go look, Edmund, stay here with the girls." Caspian added.

"Why do I have to stay with the girls?"

"Because you whine like one." Paul retorted, then paused, and added, "no offense Susan, Lucy."

Edmund slumped onto the ground with a disgruntled look on his face while his sisters laughed.

After a bit of waiting, a voice came from the direction of the tree. "Susan! You might want to come see who tagged along!" Caspian shouted after the boys poked around a bit.

Susan sighed. "Come on Ed, Luce, let's go see."

The two girls and Edmund sprinted up the hill to the tree and saw a disheveled looking girl sitting on the ground.

"ALICE?" Susan asked with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Believe me, I'm not happy to see her either." Paul mumbled.

"How did you get here?" Susan asked with a queenly air.

"I shan't think that I'll tell you." Alice replied haughtily.

Lucy intervened, "Choose your words carefully. Here, we are royalty. "

Alice sputtered. "Wha…"

"You heard her." Paul said, even though he had no idea what was going on.

"I'll ask you again." Susan said with a glare, "How, did, you, get, here?"

"I saw you and Caspian disappear, then Edmund and Lucy, and then Peter and Paul." Alice started dejectedly. She knew she had lost this battle. "I ran to go see, and someone bumped into me. Next thing I knew, I'm here."

Susan sighed. As much as she'd like to, she couldn't leave Alice to starve. "Come on. Let's go."

Edmund poked his head out from the top of the tree. "Look! I can see Cair Paravel! Although I must say, there hasn't been much progress since the last time I was here."

"Edmund, that's because no time has passed since the last time you were here." Caspian said.

Susan whirled around to face Caspian. "I'm restoring Cair Paravel to its former glory." He explained.

"Oh." Susan replied, speechless.

Caspian sighed and continued, "I'm doing it for you."

"Oh." Susan said again with a completely different tone of voice.

Caspian slowly wrapped his arms around Susan's waist while she gently touched his neck. He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against her. They were unaware of the current facial expressions of their companions. Alice's jaw had dropped to the ground, Paul was snickering, and Peter had a look on his face that clearly said, "If you must". Lucy looked happy, although slightly confused, and Edmund looked like he was about to puke. Unable to hold it any longer, Edmund finally shouted, "Oh go get a room will you?"

_SMACK! _

"What was that for?" Edmund shouted.

Lucy rolled her eyes and Caspian and Susan broke apart.

"We should go up to Cair Paravel and see how they're doing." Peter said, excited that he was going to see his old home.

"Yeah!" Lucy vehemently agreed, and with that, the group of friends, plus Alice, started walking towards the beautiful castle.

* * *

Does anybody have an idea for a different summary? I think the current one no longer work for the way this story is going. Stupid plot bunnies...

Does anybody know who does the banners for fanfics? I think they're really cool, if anyone knows who does these, or how to do them, or can do them, please review or PM me.

THANKS to all who read, and DOUBLE THANKS to all who reviewed!! I made blueberry muffins again...


	8. In Which Narnia Hasn't Changed Much

Disclaimer:

Lucy: Guess who's my most favorite brother in the whole wide world?

Edmund: Peter?

Lucy: No silly! You!

Edmund: Lucy, cut the crap, what do you need me to do?

Lucy: 'pouting' Well... can you help me make a pie?

Edmund: I can't bake or cook.

Lucy: Neither can I! Come on Edmund! 'grabs Edmund's hand'

Edmund: Aslan help me.

* * *

"WOW." Peter said in awe. "It looks great."

"Yeah." Lucy agreed.

The Pevensies, Caspian, and the Kerringtons had just looked around the construction site. The foundations for the castle had already been laid out, and the beginnings of the walls started to show. The Pevensies could almost see the rest of the castle, and they remembered the days they spent there.

_Flashback._

"_Edmund, Peter, come back here!!" Susan shouted. She was chasing her brothers across the castle. The boys had just played one of their pranks on her and her sister._

"_THIS MEANS WARRR!!" Lucy shouted, running right behind Susan. The boys had dyed her and Susan's hair green, right before a big ball. _

"_Uh-oh." Edmund whispered to Peter. They were hiding in a closet. "I think we should be expecting some pranks of their own…" _

_End flashback._

"You majesties?" A dwarf overseeing the construction of Cair Paravel asked.

"Yes?" All five of them answered at once.

Paul and Alice still looked confused.

Caspian spoke up. "Rohan? Will you find some horses to take us back to my castle?"

Alice interrupted, "But isn't this your castle?"

Susan looked over at Alice and rolled her eyes.

"Well, it really belongs to the people of Narnia, but I guess you could say that since I live here.' Caspian said patiently.

Edmund spoke up with a sour expression on his face, "There's two castles you twit. Now shut up."

Alice dropped her jaw like she had been offended greatly.

Peter gave Edmund a look as if to say, "Must you always do that?"

Edmund shrugged. 

Rohan wisely interrupted. "I'll be getting those horses. Seven?"

"Yes." This time Peter answered.

"Of course than sire." Rohan the dwarf said with a bow.

"You do know how to ride, right?' Susan asked Alice with a smirk. 

"Of course." Alice replied haughtily. "I do dressage."

Edmund snorted at her answer.

Rohan had led the group to the place where they kept the horses. The workers had built the stables first, so the horses could have a place to rest. Waiting there were seven horses, all saddled and ready to go.

Edmund and Peter mounted their horses with no trouble. Caspian walked over to Susan chivalrously helped her mount her horse, even though he knew that Susan was an expert equestrian. Alice looked over to Paul and coughed indiscreetly, indicating that he should help her mount also. Paul just laughed and jumped onto his own horse. Lucy smiled and jumped onto hers as well. Alice was forced to mount her horse by herself. After a couple of tries, she finally succeeded.

The trip to the Telmarine Castle was interesting. Paul and Peter raced off. Caspian and Susan also rode rather quickly, leaving Edmund, Lucy and Alice behind.

Edmund took one look at the trouble Alice was having and sighed. Lucy glared at Edmund with her eyebrows raised, clearing warning him to "be nice".

The group had arrived at the Telmarine Castle at dusk. By then, Peter had explained everything to Paul. Alice was only told the most basic information.

"Okay everybody. Someone will lead you to your rooms and dinner will be brought up. I suggest that we all get some rest and talk about this tomorrow." Caspian said after they had been led into the foyer.

After saying their goodnights, everyone left, leaving Susan and Caspian by themselves. Susan leaned up, and kissed Caspian softly. Then she whispered, "good night" and left, leaving Caspian in a daze.

"Did everyone have a good night's sleep?" Peter asked brightly.

Peter got a collection of different responses. A groan from Caspian, who was still half asleep and kept on protesting that he only needed "five more minutes", a "shut up" from Edmund, who really disliked being woken up in the morning, a bright smile from Lucy, a nod from Susan, a glare from Alice, and a "I had a wonderful night, thank you Peter," from Paul. Edmund threw a piece of toast at Paul. Lucy and Susan were slightly more agreeable than the other non-morning peoples, but out of the seven, only Peter and Paul actually enjoyed getting up.

"So I know why Aslan sent us back to Narnia." Lucy piped up sweetly.

Suddenly, everyone was wide-awake, except for Alice, who had no idea what was going on. "Well?" Edmund prompted.

"Well," Lucy continued, "he said that I'm not supposed to tell you anything except that we're only going to be here until tomorrow, and that he'll talk to each of you privately."

"Great, that helps." Edmund grumbled sarcastically.

"Lucy," Susan asked, "how did you talk to Aslan?"

"He was in my dream." Lucy replied simply, like it happened every day.

"So we're going to listen to some little girl, who claims that she spoke to a lion in her sleep?" Alice asked nastily. The only response she got was a glare from everyone around the table. "Fine." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"So what are we doing today?" Paul asked brightly.

Just then, a servant came in and said, "Your majesties… and friends," he added as an afterthought, and then he continued, "there is a ball tonight that I suggest all of you attend."

Caspian groaned and said, "I forgot about that. I guess we'll have to go."

The girls smiled widely, while the boys frowned. Lucy, ever the peacemaker, said, "Well since we get to go to the ball tonight, why do you three figure out what we'll do today?"

A mischievous smile slowly appeared on Edmund's face. "I have an idea…"

* * *

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going to be on holiday from August 9-19. I'm going on a cruise to Alaska. WHEEeeeeEEEeee. Yeah. Anyways, that means I'll probably not update during that period, but who knows, maybe I will. I'm going to try to get another chapter (maybe two) up before I leave.

Okay. So I just wanted to post some of the reviews I got regarding Alice. :) Theses struck me as especially funny.

Review #1: good so far, please make Alice clonk her head on a rock or something... ugh

Review #2: I hope Alice gets eaten by something.

Review #3: Imagine If Alice And Peter Got Together... Couple Of The Year. They'd Never Stop Arguing

These weren't in any order of preference, just the order that I got them in. I'm going to continue posting really funny reviews (with the reviewer's permission of course), mostly about Alice. Also, don't worry, I have something evil planned for Alice, but if you have any ideas, feel free to review or PM me. I might use some of them. ;)


	9. In Which the Ball is Actually Fun

Disclaimer:

Edmund: Have you ever noticed that these aren't even really disclaimers anymore?

Lucy: I'm sure they get the point, I mean it says, "Written by: C.S. Lewis" for a reason you know.

Edmund: Yeah, but what's the point of doing disclaimers that aren't even really disclaimers?

Lucy: Who cares? I'm tired and I want to go to sleep, so shut up!

Edmund: Who knew my little sister was such a grouch.

Lucy: I get it from you.

* * *

"Hey Edmund?" Caspian asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?" Edmund looked up from the book he was reading. Professor Cornelius had an impressive collection of books about the Kings and Queens of Old, and Edmund thought it was rather interesting to read a book about himself.

"I don't think we can do any exploring like you planned. We have to stay and help with the preparations…" Caspian said apologetically.

"That's fine. I wasn't up for much exploring anyways, considering that you had to have a babysitter follow." Edmund teased Caspian with a smirk on his face. Ever since he had found out that Caspian had to have an armed escort whenever he went anywhere far, Edmund had been teasing him nonstop.

"Better an escort than to have to stand still for an hour while the tailor's assistants measure you." Caspian said solemnly. Caspian already had the clothes he was going to wear to the ball, as he was measured weeks ago. At his comment, Edmund's smile instantly vanished, and in it's place, a pout. "I think you're up first. They're in the sitting room on the second floor." Caspian added. Edmund mumbled his thanks and left for his hour of torture.

Meanwhile, the girls were having a lot of fun being measured by the assistants, and picking out swatches of fabric, shoes and accessories. Occasionally, Susan and/or Lucy would forget how much of brat Alice is, and even think that they're all friends. But then Alice would make a comment like, "That sage color looks hideous on you Susan." Alice would say pointing to a roll fabric that the dressmaker's assistant rolled out. "It makes your eyes look small."

Lucy rolled her eyes and gave Susan a thumbs-up, indicating that the colour was indeed fine, and that Alice was just being a brat again. Susan nodded at the assistant, indicating that she would like some more examples brought out. Susan was still amazed that the Telmarine tailors could make a dress in a day. Back when her and her siblings ruled Narnia, it would take at least a week to make a ball gown.

There was a dramatic trumpet fanfare and the large double wooden doors were opened. A pathway was cleared in the middle of the sea of people. King Edmund and Queen Lucy entered first, followed by High King Peter and Queen Susan. Caspian was already in the ballroom as he had opened the event. At the last moment, he had added the Kings and Queens of Old as the guests of honour, so rather than him being the center of attention, all eyes were on them.

The orchestra struck up a lovely waltz, and the siblings started dancing. Caspian watched as Susan danced with Peter, and as Lucy danced with Edmund. Then he spotted one of his advisors leading his wife onto the dance floor. Slowly, the dance floor filled, and everyone was waltzing.

The waltz ended, and the orchestra started another dance. Caspian spotted Peter dancing with Lucy and smiled. Edmund was eating and talking with Paul, and Alice was probably flirting with some poor, unsuspecting guard. But where was Susan? Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see whom it was.

"Hi." Susan said.

"Hello." Caspian replied. There was an awkward silence.

"Lovely party…" Susan started.

"Nice weather we're having." Caspian interrupted. They had both started to say something at the same time. Susan smiled and then started to laugh, and soon afterwards, Caspian started to laugh also. "Would you like to dance?" Caspian asked Susan, with a hand outstretched.

"I'd love to." Just as the couple was about to step onto the dance floor, Alice appeared and took Caspian's other arm.

"Come on Caspian. Dance with me?" Alice whined and batted her eyelashes.

"Actually I had just asked Susan, and…" Caspian started to protest and back away.

"I'm sure Susan won't mind. Will you Susan?" Without waiting for an answer, Alice continued, "Great! Just this one dance, please??" Alice pulled Caspian onto the dance floor, and they disappeared among all the people dancing.

Susan sighed, and Edmund and Paul chuckled from behind her. Susan whirled around and asked, "When did you two get here? I thought you were still eating."

They chose to ignore her comments, and Paul asked, "That's the second time she did that isn't it?"

"Would you like me to skewer her with my new sword?" Edmund asked hopefully. Susan laughed and shook her head "no". Edmund continued. "Well then, I guess I'll have to satisfy myself with a dance."

Susan took her younger brothers hand and stepped onto the dance floor.

On the other side of the ballroom, Caspian was having a horrible time dancing with Alice. All he could think about was her terrible flirting, and if Susan was terribly mad at him. As soon as the dance ended, he bolted out the door, leaving his dance partner in a daze on the dance floor.

Alice watched as Caspian run through the back door. Was Caspian meeting with his beloved Susan? Alice decided to follow him and see. She followed him all the way to the back gardens by the lake. _Perfect, this is a great romantic spot, and I can corner him before he gets to Susan._ Suddenly, Caspian stood straight, and seemed to be talking to something. Then, he started slowly walking in the sand. She blinked. Paw prints were appearing next to him, as if Caspian was walking with an invisible lion.

Meanwhile, Edmund was lounging near the refreshments table, drinking wine and trying not to appear bored out of his mind. "Damn. Nothing interesting ever happens during balls." Edmund mumbled to Peter who had just finished dancing with some random visiting princess. Just then, Edmund saw Susan madly flailing her arms at Alice, and Alice cowering. "I take that back Peter." Edmund said, slightly tilting his chin in the direction of Susan and Alice. Edmund could hear Susan yelling something about boyfriend stealing, being a brat, and invisible lions. He burst out laughing.

"Where are your manners Edmund? Go help the young lady!" Peter reprimanded with a stern look on his face.

Edmund rolled his eyes, faced Peter and said, "I don't think Susan needs any help."

Peter sighed. "You know that's not what I meant. I guess that means _I _have to do something about it."

Edmund raised his eyebrows at his older brother, and watched as Peter shook his head and walked over towards Alice. He calmly tapped Alice's shoulder an said, "Alice, I sincerely advise you do whatever the hell my sister wants before she shish kabobs you with one of her arrows."

Edmund burst out laughing but stopped when Lucy gave Edmund a stern look. Then, she smiled and said, "Edmund, I suggest that we get changed and go do some exploring. After all, we're going back to England tomorrow."

Edmund brightened up at the idea of getting out of his stuffy clothes, and nodded to Lucy and replied, "I'll meet you at the stables in ten minutes. I'll tell Peter and get the horses ready."

Lucy smiled and replied, "Better make that fifteen, it's going to take forever to get out of this dress."

Edmund nodded and turned to walk away, but then asked, "Should someone tell Susan?"

Lucy smiled mischievously and replied, "No. I think Caspian and Susan need some alone time."

* * *

Hey! What did you guys think? R&R? I made peanut-butter cookies today!! I think I've started a tradition of baking something whenever I update. Hmm... Anyways, I'm going to try to update one more time before Thursday, and I'll write another chapter on the plane. I'll see if I can update it at the hotel.

Okay, so I have a little contest. A costume contest to be exact. You just have to review or PM me with a message or link to a dress (or outfit in the boys' cases). Please specify who it's for. I'm going to describe the clothes in the next chapter. I'm mainly interested in Susan's and Caspian's clothes. I'd like to have a link, but a description can be okay too. If I get no submissions, I'll be forced to look up the clothes myself, and 1) who knows how that'll turn out? and 2) I might not get the next chapter finished in time, so if you want to know what happens next...


	10. In Which Some Changes Are Made

Disclaimer:

Edmund: Sigh...

Lucy: What?

Edmund: I can't believe it.

Lucy: Can't believe what?

Edmund: They discontinued my favorite flavour of ice-cream!!

Lucy: Sigh...

Edmund: What?

* * *

Susan walked along the shore of the lake in the back gardens of Caspian's castle. The night had not gone the way she planned. First, Alice had stolen away Caspian, and then she started rambling about an invisible lion. Alice was a brat who only wanted attention.

"Susan?" came Caspian's voice a little ways behind her.

Susan turned around, expecting to see Caspian by himself, but instead she saw Caspian with Aslan.

"Aslan?" Susan asked, surprised. "So Alice was right? How come she couldn't see you?"

Aslan chuckled. "Only those who truly believe can see me."

Susan felt guilty. During the period that her and her siblings were sent back to England, Susan had started to loose faith in Aslan.

Before she could speak, Caspian interrupted. "Susan, I just want you to know, that whatever you choose, I will support you completely."

"Susan," Aslan began, "tonight, you're going to have to make a choice."

Susan looked at Caspian and saw a bittersweet look in his eyes, and then turned back to Aslan. "Okay…"

Aslan continued, "Susan, you can stay in Narnia with Caspian, or you can go back to England with Caspian."

Susan smiled. "So it's a win-win situation!"

"Not quite." Caspian put in. Susan's smile faded.

"If you go back to England, one of your siblings will have to stay in Narnia, in place of Caspian as king." Aslan said solemnly. "If you stay in Narnia, however, you will never be able to go back to England or see your family."

Susan pondered for a while, and then spoke carefully. "Aslan," Susan said slowly, "Before I give you an answer, I think you should tell my brothers and sister."

Aslan nodded and said, "A diplomatic answer." He started to leave, but then turned back and said, "I'll be back soon."

Susan and Caspian watched as Aslan walked away. Then, Caspian spoke softly, "You look beautiful tonight, Susan."

Caspian could see Susan blush even in the dim moonlight. Susan gestured to her gown and replied, "It's the dress." Susan was wearing a beautiful silk gown with a corset-like top, and a ribbon tied at her waist. The skirt flowed out and was made of two different materials: one layer of sapphire silk, and another layer of translucent shamrock green silk, giving the dress an emerald colour.

Caspian smiled. "No, it's definitely you."

Susan tilted her head down to hide her blush, but then looked up at Caspian and said, "I believe I still owe you a dance?"

Caspian smiled shyly and quietly took Susan's left hand, and placed his other hand on her waist. The couple slowly started to waltz to inaudible music in the moonlight.

"Come on Luce! Let's go!!" Edmund shouted as he banged on Lucy's door. "If you don't hurry up, we won't be able to sneak out in time!" Edmund sighed when he got no answer, and leaned against the door. Suddenly, the door opened, making Edmund stagger.

"Edmund, I need help." Lucy said quietly. "It's this stupid dress, I can't unzip it with these sleeves." Edmund walked into his little sister's room and helped her unzip her dress, then, he was promptly thrown out again.

Edmund rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Women and their clothes…"

"Where have you two been?" Peter demanded, already changed and waiting with the horses ready.

"Fashion crisis." Edmund replied matter-of-factly.

Peter looked at his younger brother with a "when did you become such a girl" look, while Lucy merely giggled.

Edmund noticed the looks and said, exasperated. "That's not what I mean!!"

Peter and Lucy simply ignored him and mounted their horses, and Edmund was just about to mount his, when a deep voice asked, "Going somewhere?"

"Aslan!" Lucy shouted as she jumped off her horse and ran to hug the big lion. Edmund and Peter also dismounted to greet Aslan.

"I have some bad news…" Aslan said.

"Uh-huh." Edmund said, prompting Aslan to go on. Edmund was always the least patient of his siblings.

Aslan continued, "Susan has to make a choice tonight. Either she stays here with Caspian, or she goes back to England with Caspian."

"What's the catch?" Lucy asked.

"If she stays, she'll never see any of you again, and if she goes back, one of you has to stay here and rule."

"I'll stay." Peter said quietly. "That is if Susan chooses to go back to England."

Edmund and Lucy exchanged a look.

"That was wonderful, thank you." Susan whispered after she and Caspian had finished dancing.

Caspian took both of Susan's hands, looked her in the eye, and said, "No matter what you choose…"

Before Caspian could finish, Aslan interrupted them. "Susan, are you ready?"

Susan took a deep breath and started to say, "Since I can't force any of my siblings to stay on my behalf, I've decided to…"

"Susan!" Peter interrupted. "I will stay." Susan started to protest, but Peter merely shook his head and said, "Susan, I'm never going to be happy in England. Back there, I'm just a child with an overactive imagination, but here, I'm _somebody_."

"Peter, no…" Susan protested, albeit half-heartedly. She knew that when Peter decided to do something, there's no changing his mind.

"I'm staying Susan." Peter replied with a final tone in his voice.

"Everyone should get some sleep, there's going to be a lot of good-byes tomorrow." Aslan said. "We'll discuss more of this after breakfast, when everybody is well-rested and fed."

* * *

Okay. Thanks to everyone who submitted in clothes ideas. I ended up having to morph all the dress suggestions that I got. Apparently doesn't let you send links through PM or Review, so you guys had to email me. There was this one submission that provided an email address, but when I went to email that person, it didn't work. So sorry. :( I'm going to try to sketch a version of the dress and maybe post it. But that's going to take a while. Expect one more chapter until the story ends. I know it didn't exactly follow the summary, those stupid plot bunnies!! What I'm going to do, is to end this fic, and then do a series of oneshots describing the "fun" that Susan and Caspian were supposed to have. I've changed the summary to match now. Thanks to all!


	11. In Which Goodbyes Are Said

Disclaimer:

Lucy: Lisa (author) is too tired to do an actual disclaimer as she just got back from Alaska.

Random Reader: What about Edmund?

Lucy: Edmund is just being a lazy bum.

Edmund: HEY!!

Lucy: Gotta run!

* * *

Caspian gazed out from the balcony of his room for what he believed was the last time. The lush green trees that he helped plant filled the castle grounds. It was so calming being out here by himself.

"Caspian?" Came a voice from behind him.

Caspian whirled around startled, only to find himself face to face with Susan's older brother.

"Peter."

Peter smiled sheepishly. "Sorry to have walked in without knocking."

Caspian shook his head and replied that it wasn't a problem. An awkward silence ensued. Then, Peter broke the silence.

"The reason I came today was because I…" Peter trailed off, contemplating how to say the next part. When Caspian nodded encouragingly, prodding him to go on, Peter continued, "I wanted to apologize."

Caspian's eyebrows lifted practically to his hairline. "There's no need to…" Caspian started to say, but Peter cut him off.

"No. Anyone who is willing to leave everything behind for my sister demands my respect."

Caspian looked shocked, but quickly recovered and thanked Peter quietly. Then he spoke up again, "Thank you Peter, for volunteering to stay behind."

Peter smiled and replied, "It was my pleasure."

Suddenly, Edmund burst into the room. "Oi! You two! It's time to leave. Although Aslan wants to talk to us before we go. "

Peter and Caspian quietly followed Edmund out the door, both were thankful for the interruption, as it would have quickly gotten awkward between the two of them. Neither king was good at mushy stuff.

"I have an announcement to make." Aslan declared. Everyone quieted down and looked at him. "Originally, I wasn't planning to allow any of you to come back to Narnia, or for Peter to go back to England, but since all of you have displayed enormous amounts of maturity and courage, I have decided against that. Edmund, Susan, Caspian, Lucy, and Alice may visit Narnia once a year, and Peter may visit England once a year."

At this news, Lucy giggled happily and ran up to hug Aslan, Susan felt a huge smile grace her face, and both Caspian and Peter thanked Aslan.

"Now it is time to go." Aslan said while stepping aside to reveal a pool of crystal clear liquid that wasn't there before.

Paul was the first to step up, and as he was getting ready to jump in, he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"Son of Adam, England is not the place for you. I am giving you the choice to stay."

Paul was shocked, but before he could reply, his sister, Alice, started protesting. "How come _he_ gets to stay?? PAUL!! You can't leave me!!"

Paul looked at his sister hesitantly, and then he glanced at Aslan. He turned back to his sister and replied calmly, "Alice, no matter what Mum and Dad tell you, you are **not** the center of the universe. Now deal with it."

Edmund started clapping and laughing but Lucy hit him on the arm and gave him a disapproving glare. Edmund stopped.

"What are we going to tell my parents?" Paul asked Aslan, but Peter replied.

"The same thing my brother and sisters are telling mine. That we have gone abroad to America with our school. Besides, we get to go back once a year anyways."

Paul nodded.

"Look out!" Susan shouted. Alice had sneaked up behind Paul, hoping to push him into the pool, but heeding Susan's warning, Paul had stepped to side slightly, causing Alice to fall face first into the pool herself.

Edmund rolled his eyes, stepped up to the pool, patted Peter on the back, and dived headfirst into the pool.

Next came Lucy, who hugged Peter and Paul, and then jumped.

Finally, Caspian and Susan came up. Susan hugged her brother, and Caspian shook hands with both Peter and Paul. Then, hand in hand, the couple walked straight into the pool, and disappeared.

* * *

Eh. Sorry it was short, I just needed to end this. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND GAVE ME IDEAS!! I'm going to start a series of oneshots focusing on Susan and Caspian "dating" in England, Edmund being well... Edmund, some Lucy ones, some annoying Alice ones, and some Peter and Paul ones. NOTE: There will be NO slash between Peter and Paul. NONE!! I'm thinking about getting Paul a girl... ;) maybe Peter as well?? Anyways, if you haven't already, put me on author alert if you want to be notified when the oneshots come out. They probably won't come out for a while though, I'm taking a much needed break from Narnia. I need to get settled in for school and I may want to do some other fanfics regarding other stories. :)


End file.
